


It wasn’t god who made honky tonk angels

by Hotgitay



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jackson opens up a bit to ally





	It wasn’t god who made honky tonk angels

“You are a goddamn miracle you know that right?”Jackson said taking a hand through Ally’s hair 

“I should be saying that about you”A small smile forms on her face as she mutters those word to him 

 

“Ever heard the song it wasn’t god who made honky tonk angels well that’s what you remind me of”Jackson grinned his eyes lighting up 

“Kitty Wells is a country music legend you have good taste ”Ally raved to him

“I’ll take being an angel but I’m not angelic I’ve dabbled in my fair share of sin”Ally flirted with him slightly 

“Sin is my middle name”He smirked he was getting so many bad thoughts in his head and they were all devilishly fantastic 

“I wish I could put the bottle down it hurts me physically emotionally and mentally in so many ways I try so hard and I always find my hands reaching back for a bottle”Jackson admitted to his wife 

“You are trying your best and that’s all that you can do  
I see you you struggle you don’t ever have to pretend everything is fine when it isn’t with me I understand I love you I will be here for you no matter how many times you stumble it’s okay to need help too”Ally replied reaching for his hand holding it in hers squeezing it a few times

“It’s hard to ask for help I feel so alone at times the pressure of life it can get to you make you feel like an outsider a stranger in your own skin you don’t feel like yourself and it’s fucking scary”Jackson stated

“Help can be a good thing you just put more stress on yourself by handling things on your own I know it isn’t easy because then it makes you feel weak you feel completely exposed to the world and it’s a strange feeling”Ally replied staring into his eyes

“I’ve always been a private person You are the only person I’ve ever felt comfortable being myself around you make me feel human in a weird way and I like it hell I love you so much I’m trying not to drive myself crazy like I said sometimes bottles just call out my name and I have to answer even if I don’t want to”He told her

“Being your true self ain’t exactly the easiest thing in the world society puts so much pressure on what a person should be it just makes you second guess yourself I noticed earlier you just grabbed yourself a glass of water that’s a huge step a small one but a huge one nonetheless I’m beyond proud of you”Ally praises him

“A glass of water is no big deal”He muttered as he took another sip of water

“It is a big deal you are drinking something other than alcohol for the first time in a long time”Ally mentioned

“I’m just doing the best that I can like you said I’m managing in my own way also I’m grateful I have someone in my life as supportive as you are”He told her


End file.
